


LSA Prelude - Darth Nox

by LordSmith



Series: LSA Prelude [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSmith/pseuds/LordSmith
Summary: This is what happened to my version of SWTOR's Sith Inquisitor class before the game starts





	LSA Prelude - Darth Nox

Back story of a Sith

Hic’cepe was a Lethan Twi’lek slave on the planet Tatooine. His job was to watch the bar for a Hutt. Hic’cepe wasn't the only person on the bar, there was also a Rutian Twi’lek called Las’ip. The two bar tenders had become good friends over time, until the war came. Sith had taken their town and discovered the pair of Twi’lek’s both had the force. They where both split up and tortured with the hope they turned to the Dark Side. Hic’cepe gave in quickly and was on a ship to Korriban, when he saw Havoc Squad attacking the building to find some specs on a bomb.  
Hic’cepe didn't say anything until he got to Korriban.

This point onwards it is the Sith Inquisitor story (in my case Sith Sorcerer with mostly Dark Side choices) from SWTOR


End file.
